


the one time ashe made jesse speechless

by cancerising



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Coming Untouched, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerising/pseuds/cancerising
Summary: the title speaks for itself lol





	the one time ashe made jesse speechless

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but uhhhh enjoy

“damn,” jesse groans as he spills over his fist. he roughly jerks himself until he can’t handle the sensitivity anymore, but just as he’s about to grab something to wipe his hands clean, elizabeth stops him. 

it’s untouched territory. she doesn’t exactly know why she did it. their relationship is strange and rocky; anything could make the intimacy stop completely, but the risk makes it all so worth it. she takes the chance and grabs his wrist, jerking his soiled hand toward her face. she keeps her eyes on him as she gingerly sticks her tongue out to catch a drop of cum from his nail. 

“holy shit—“ his words are caught in his throat. the warmth of her hot tongue on his fingers and the sudden change of pace makes him squirm uncomfortably. he doesn’t even have the means to make a sly comeback about how used and fucked she looks. her makeup is smeared and staining her cheeks from choking on his cock, and _now_ she’s licking the cum off of his fingers like a starving woman. it reminds him of a weird dream he had, but now it’s actually fucking happening. 

she curls her tongue between his fingers, even though most of the cum is cleaned off by now. her nails scratch at his wrist as she takes in his fingers as much as he can, only stopping when she feels his blunt nails hitting the back of her tongue and she starts to feel the burn of a gag coming on. she swallows around him, teasing, and meets his shocked gaze. to add to it all, she spreads her legs and parts her folds with her fingers, showing off just how wet and wanting she’s getting from sucking on his fingers. 

she pulls back on his wrist, and his fingers fall from her lips with a loud ‘pop.’ drool dribbles down her chin and falls onto her chest, but she pays it no mind. she pushes two fingers deep inside, and licks her lips as she watches jesse squirm and buck against the air. “this hot to you, mcree?” she asks, feigning innocent. 

jesse opens his mouth to speak, because yes it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life, but all that comes out is a startled moan as he cums on his thigh. it’s unexpected, and though he was _really_ fucking hard he never thought he would be able to cum without touching himself. he blinks down at his twitching cock and then back at elizabeth, who looks like she’s just won the lottery or something. “don’t say a fuckin’ word, calamity.” he hisses, voice strained and cracking.

”oh,” she coos, and huffs as she pulls her fingers out, showing off the strand of drool and her own juices that follow. “that was amazing, mcree. i didn’t think ya had it in ya.” she crawls toward him, pressing her breasts together suggestively. “mind showin’ it to me again?”


End file.
